


Последний в списке

by churchill, risowator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, girl!Sam, temporary gender change
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэму выпадает шанс исполнить своё тайное желание.</p><p><b>Предупреждения:</b> частичный кроссовер с Teen Wolf, сбитый тайм-лайн у обоих канонов, временный гендерсвитч, girl!Сэм</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последний в списке

Бикон-Хиллс теперь, наверное, будет сниться Дину в кошмарах. Не часто, но будет. В таких, которые иногда бывают после хорошей попойки. И какую он собирался устроить себе сегодня. 

Дин не был националистом, шовинистом или каким-то там сексистом. Хотя с девушками предпочитал спать, а не связываться ради какого-то дела - слишком они непредсказуемы. Но сейчас он чувствовал себя всем этим сразу.

Гадкая история. Старая японская лиса натворила дел, вызвав для личной мести ногицунэ, и скинула разгребать последствия на жалкую кучку подростков, почти детей. Да, Дин слышал потом байку о том, что всё началось ещё в прошлом веке и на самом деле были виноваты американцы. Но так и не мог уложить это в голове. Лису они в итоге убрали, хотя школьников-оборотней, которых оказалось многовато для среднестатистической американской школы, всё-таки трогать не стали.  
Потом странно повёл себя Сэм. Оживился, когда неугомонные подростки рассказали, что в лесу рядом с городом сохранился пень, оставшийся от Неметона. И прямо с утра подхватился ехать туда с одним из этих пацанов, на его раздолбанном джипе. Пацан после всего пережитого выглядел дерьмово, но Сэма это не остановило. Как будто бы им с Дином своих проблем мало, и теперь ещё нужна и дурная друидская магия в придачу. Напоследок Сэм добавил: "Меня не жди, вернусь завтра утром".

Дин махнул бармену, чтобы тот добавил ему виски. Он планировал надраться до зеленых соплей - дело сделано, можно расслабиться, хотя удовлетворения от его завершения все равно не было. И бар соответствовал настроению - душный полумрак, в котором воздух, кажется, спрессован от постоянной прокуренности. Никаких посетителей, за исключением угрюмого мужика за столиком в углу, сидящего с батареей уже пустых пивных бутылок. До блеска протёртое полированное дерево стойки и вполне расторопный бармен.

Пока Дину доливали, в бар зашла девушка, села через два табурета от него и тут же жестом заказала пиво. Он лениво её оглядел, не особо на что-то рассчитывая. Нюхом чуял, что такие, как эта, не таскаются вечерами по барам, чтобы подцепить себе случайного парня. Рослая, почти с Дина, худая, словно модель из телешоу, курносая шатенка. Из тех, кого сложно назвать однозначно симпатичными, но что-то в ней такое, пожалуй, было. Впрочем, неважно. Дин планировал в этот вечер быть пьяным, злым и неудовлетворенным, а не тратить время на неприступные крепости.

Девушка посмотрела в сторону Дина и улыбнулась. Неловко так, словно делала такое впервые - вот так открыто улыбалась незнакомцу. Хм. Такой сорт девчонок Дину тоже встречался - те, которые вроде бы и хотят чего-то, но словно не знают правил игры. Обычные девчонки, которым кто-то или что-то здорово прищемило хвост, и они решали пуститься во все тяжкие. Сами не понимая пока, как именно это делается.  
Дин улыбнулся в ответ и махнул в сторону её бутылки с пивом:

\- Я угощаю.

Бармен скучающе кивнул. Девушка ничего не сказала, только потупилась и залилась неровным румянцем.

Дин уже открыто развернулся к ней и спросил:  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
\- С-сэнди, - запнувшись на первой букве, ответила та.  
\- А я Дин.

Девушка растерянно повертела в руках бутылку и сказала:  
\- Очень приятно, - голос у неё оказался неожиданно красивым, с едва заметной хрипотцой. - Ты не из местных?  
\- Как ты узнала? - Дин пересел на один табурет ближе к ней.

Она занервничала, поправила волосы, засунула руку за полу джинсовой куртки и рассеянно почесала грудь, тут же спохватилась, поспешно вернув руку на стойку, и, похоже, совсем смешалась.

Дин с трудом сдержал улыбку, выжидающе глядя на неё, рассматривая, но стараясь не пялиться на сиськи, смотреть на лицо и губы, чтобы не смутить её окончательно.

\- Ну, город маленький, неместных обычно видно, - пробормотала она наконец.

\- Чем занимаешься? - Дина не особо это интересовало, но хотелось расслабить её немного, пока не подействует пиво, которое она пила крупными глотками прямо из бутылки.

\- Работаю учительницей в школе, - и она тут же добавила: - В младших классах.

Дин испытал неуместное облегчение от уточнения про младшие классы - Бикон-Хиллс с его сумасшедшими школьниками-почти-ассасинами всё ещё не выветрился из головы. Да и как его выветрить - они тут застряли надолго. К счастью, всё кончилось. Осталось только дождаться, когда Сэмми удовлетворит свой внезапный интерес к мистическим трухлявым пням и можно будет рвануть отсюда на все четыре стороны. Например, в Орегон - ходили слухи, что в Мэдфорде появились призраки. 

\- Любишь детей?  
\- Ну да, люблю, - она запнулась, словно не хотела развивать тему дальше, и торопливо спросила. - А ты чем занимаешься?  
\- Агент ФБР, был тут в связи с расследованием.  
\- Ух ты! - восхитилась она. - Слышала. Нашли виновного?  
\- Конечно, - Дин довольно ухмыльнулся. - Прости, без подробностей. Служебная тайна. Ещё пива?  
\- Значит, завтра уедешь? - она как-то подобралась, выпрямилась на своем табурете и облизала губы, глядя Дину прямо в глаза.  
Дин согласно кивнул и сделал было движение, чтобы сесть ещё ближе, но Сэнди добавила охрипшим голосом:  
\- Я тут недалеко в мотеле сняла комнату, не хочешь прогуляться?  
И неловко потянула вниз подол короткого свободного платья - светлого, в мелкий цветочек. Безнадежно - платье так и не скрывало её худые коленки.

"Ого!" - подумал Дин. - "ОГО-ГО!"

Учительницы младших классов в этом городе были горячи. Хотя Бикон Хиллс и без того был странным местом. И пусть Сэнди была не во вкусе Дина, но позволить бедной девочке самостоятельно искать приключений на свою задницу он не мог. Сэнди явно была неопытна. И в этом городишке, где слишком часто встречаются зубастые твари, оставить её на волю какого-то другого плохого парня было бы совсем не по-джентельменски.

\- Хочу. - Дин помотал перед её носом брелоком с ключами. - Может, лучше прокатимся?  
\- Давай, - выдохнула Сэнди, словно проводя какую-то невидимую черту для себя.

Сползла с табурета, нечаянно задрав на себе платье, показав поджарые бёдра, одернула его и пошла к выходу, слегка покачиваясь, словно у неё были проблемы с равновесием. Дин бросил на стойку мятую купюру и двинулся следом.

На парковке Сэнди как-то странно осмотрела Импалу и тут же пошла к передней дверце, потянувшись открыть. Потом смутилась и сделала вид, что на самом деле просто хотела погладить машину, дожидаясь пока Дин не распахнул перед ней дверь.

До мотеля они доехали в неуютном молчании.  
Дин подумал, что идея была не такой уж удачной - слишком отстраненно вела себя девушка. Но всё равно шёл за ней следом в один из номеров, с покосившейся цифрой пять на облезлой двери.

Она всё не могла попасть ключом в замочную скважину, её руки тряслись. Дин нахмурился, ожидая, что сейчас начнется какая-нибудь истерика со слезливыми признаниями о бойфренде, которому девушка решила отомстить, переспав с первым встречным - пару раз встречалось такое, и он страшно это не любил.

Она развернулась, прикусила губу и вручила ключ Дину, криво улыбаясь.  
\- Что-то я перебрала с пивом.

Дин хмыкнул, легко открыв замок, пропустил Сэнди вперед. И когда шагнул в комнату, закрывая за собой дверь, был сразу же к ней припечатан. Сэнди, прижавшись всем телом, поцеловала Дина так, словно хотела его поиметь языком. Или даже сожрать. С потрохами, оставив только жалкие обглоданные косточки. Дин, ошалев от напора, пытался удержать её за талию и немного притормозить.

\- Мы же трахнемся? - отчаянно зашептала Сэнди. - Дин, мы же трахнемся сейчас?

\- Конечно, если хочешь, - он не успел договорить, как Сэнди вытряхнула его из куртки, разворачивая и толкая к кровати.

Дин рухнул на постель и, пока пытался подтянуться повыше, Сэнди засуетилась, бесстыдно задирая подол платья, стянула трусы, чертыхаясь и снимая их прямо через сапоги.

Тут она замерла, сумасшедшим взглядом уставившись на Дина, наклонилась и нарочито неторопливо, явно стараясь выглядеть сексуальной, провела ладонями по его ногам, слегка присобирая джинсовую ткань. С силой огладила по его бёдрам, но, добравшись до ширинки, снова утратила сдержанность, нетерпеливо задергала ремень, поспешно расстегивая на Дине джинсы.

Дин облизал губы.

Неприкрытое желание вгоняло в эйфорию. От того, как кто-то так явно и открыто хочет его, Дин заводился ещё больше. Сэнди одним махом приспустила его штаны, высвобождая вставший член.

Она оперлась коленом на кровать и нависла над Дином, с явным намерением забраться на него сверху. Но тут же суетливо задергала ногами, стряхивая с себя сапоги, роняя их с резиновым стуком на пол и подтягивая сползшие с её ног белые носки.

Дин завороженно смотрел, как Сэнди, наконец, опустилась на его бедра и села, разгорячённая, влажная, прямо на ствол, придавливая член к животу. Дин застонал от предвкушения, трогая её за острые колени. А она замерла, потом осторожно притёрлась и выдохнула.

\- Круто!  
\- Давай, ну давай уже, - забормотал Дин, подхватывая её под бедра, побуждая приподняться, чтобы уже засадить ей и начать двигаться.

\- Резинки, - остановила его Сэнди, надавив рукой на грудь, и потянулась к прикроватной тумбочке. Дин в нетерпении потрогал её между ног - она мокро текла от желания. Он на пробу просунул пальцы чуть глубже. Сэнди замерла, давая себя ощупать, нависла над его лицом обтянутой джинсой грудью. Дин вдохнул удивительно естественный, не перебиваемый духами, запах тела и тепла. Но только он хотел зарыться лицом в сиськи, Сэнди выпрямилась и завозилась с упаковкой, вскрывая её. Потом примерилась к его члену. Дин выхватил у неё из рук резинку и сам раскатал её. Поспешность Сэнди передалась ему самому.

Она приподнялась, с каким-то особым вниманием ощупала его член и начала на него опускаться, так медленно и осторожно, словно никогда не делала этого раньше. У Дина мелькнула мысль, что она девственница, но он отогнал её, как несуразную - Сэнди, конечно, была странная, но не настолько же!

Сэнди осела по его члену до конца, подвигала попой, приспосабливаясь. Дин, не в силах сдерживаться, всё-таки подхватил её под бедра, нетерпеливо толкнулся в неё пару раз, и Сэнди словно переключилась - хрипло застонала, уперлась в Дина руками и задвигалась уже наконец нормально, так что в комнате сразу стало на несколько градусов жарче.

\- Сними, - задыхаясь, попросил Дин, потянув за полу джинсовки, которая мешала потрогать грудь Сэнди.  
\- Сейчас, - пробормотала Сэнди и скинула куртку. Тонкая ткань платья облепляла торчащие соски, и Дин потянулся пощупать груди, тяжело колыхавшиеся при каждом движении Сэнди.

\- Оох, - она протяжно выдохнула, накрыла его пальцы своими, заставив сжать сильнее. - Пиздец, господи, как хорошо!

Дин потянул её к себе за вырез платья, чтобы поцеловать. Сэнди тут же обмякла в его руках, сдалась, расслабилась и перестала торопиться. Дин целовал мягкие губы, балдея от их податливости. Он проводил ладонями по бокам и спине, собирал в кулаки ткань платья и толкался ей навстречу.

Сэнди застонала, разорвала поцелуй и озабоченно спросила:  
\- Тебе же со мной хорошо?  
\- Очень, - согласился Дин.  
Она довольно кивнула и вернулась, чтобы поцеловать с нетерпеливой жадностью. Потом выпрямилась, запрокинула голову, энергично подпрыгивая на бедрах Дина - прямо как наездница с опытом, хрипло постанывая на каждом движении. Дин поджимал живот, когда она собственнически проводила по нему ладонями, и бездумно гладил её по бедрам в предвкушении подступающего оргазма.

Тут Сэнди дёрнулась, остановилась и быстро соскочила с него, проговорив:  
\- Дин, прости, но тебе надо уйти.  
И она в секунду скрылась в ванной.

Сказать, что Дин охренел - это ничего не сказать. Он на целых тридцать секунд потерял дар речи.  
Всё ещё не веря, что его кинули, он перекатился на бок, опираясь на локоть и прислушиваясь к звукам за дверью.  
\- Ты там в порядке? - позвал он.  
\- Да. Уходи, - голос Сэнди из-за двери звучал глуше. - Всё хорошо, извини.

Дин с недоумением поднялся с кровати, постоял, стянул с себя презерватив, кинул его в пустое мусорное ведро. Ругнулся, пока пытался застегнуть ширинку поверх ещё возбуждённого члена. Напоследок оглядел ставшую пустой и холодной комнату с одиноко лежащей на тумбочке упаковкой резинок. Подхватил куртку и вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь, чтобы её нельзя было открыть снаружи. На всякий случай.

Больше здесь делать было нечего. Похоже, ему действительно сегодня светило остаться озабоченным и злым.  
Время было не слишком поздним - Дин посмотрел на часы - немного за полночь, поэтому он сел в машину и набрал номер Сэма в надежде, что тот уже закончил со своими пнями и друидами и они уберутся, наконец, из этого города. Дин всё равно сейчас не смог бы заснуть - раздражённое возбуждение требовало действий. А Сэмми сможет отоспаться и в машине.

Но телефон отозвался автоответчиком, и Дин недовольно фыркнул: Сэм явно кого-то все-таки снял и сейчас наверняка развлекался. И, может быть, даже именно в их номере. Впрочем, Сэму, по мнению Дина, женского внимания перепадало меньше, чем ему самому, так что в этом можно было проявить терпимость. И явно не стоило торопиться с возвращением в мотель.

Дин поудобнее устроился на сиденье. С места парковки машины была хорошо видна та самая дверь с цифрой пять и окно рядом с ней. Дин смотрел на него, ожидая, что сейчас включится свет или Сэнди выйдет - не насовсем же она там застряла? Она дала понять, что сняла номер не для того, чтобы жить - только чтобы трахнуться. Но там, за окном, по-прежнему было тёмно. Что с ней случилось? Странность происходящего не давала покоя.

Дин раздражённо выдохнул, вышел из машины и прошёл к другому концу мотеля, на ресепшн. Почти разбудил сонно клевавшего носом полного мужика, улыбнулся ему как можно более простодушно, напуская на себя очередной образ, и спросил:  
\- Моя знакомая сняла у вас комнату, но я забыл её номер. Неудобно будет вломиться к чужим людям среди ночи, - Дин проникновенно посмотрел на администратора. - Не могли бы вы мне помочь? Она такая высокая, худая и тёмненькая.  
\- Номер шесть, - задумчиво ответил тот. - Больше под твоё описание никто не подходит.  
\- Мне показалось, что она говорила о пятом номере, - нахмурился Дин.  
\- Нет, в пятом как раз парень. Высокий такой. А девушка в шестом.  
\- Вы уверены? Представляете, что будет, если я перепутаю номера? - Дин снова улыбнулся во весь рот.  
\- Вполне, - администратор шутку не оценил. - Иди в шестой - не ошибешься.  
\- Спасибо, - Дин побарабанил пальцами по стойке ресепшна. Ситуация становилась всё интереснее.

Время тянулось медленно, спасало то, что не хотелось спать. Хорошо бы для верности раздобыть кофе, но выходить и искать автомат Дин не стал.

Он слушал ночное радио, потом сидел в тишине, но в какой-то момент встрепенулся - интуиция зудела, что время ожидания кончилось. Было около пяти утра - самая зябкая пора на улице, но Дин выскользнул из машины, чтобы ничего не пропустить: он уже давно научился доверять своему чутью и не собирался именно сейчас начинать рассказывать себе, как глупо выглядит то, что он делает.

Дин пристроился за углом длинного здания мотеля, чтобы Сэнди не увидела его сразу, как будет выходить. Ждать действительно пришлось недолго. Дверь с номером пять открылась, но не было видно, кто за ней. Впрочем, мимо Дина всё равно было не пройти - только если прыгнуть прямо через перила. Он прислонился головой к стене, ожидая. И услышал, что объект движется в его сторону - шаги, без сомнения, были мужскими.

Дин проверил пистолет, подобрался, готовясь - администратор сказал, что парень высокий, значит, придется действовать быстро. Как только шаги приблизились, он ударил идущего плашмя в живот, сразу сбивая с ног. Ничего не ожидавший парень рухнул на пол, гулко ударившись локтями.

Это был Сэм.

Чёрт бы его побрал! В одной руке он держал ключ - Дин наклонился подобрать, - на мотельном брелке была выбита пятерка; в другой руке был бумажный пакет, из которого смятыми синими цветочками торчало вчерашнее платье Сэнди. По ужасу и стыду, отразившемуся на лице Сэма, было понятно, что он ее не убил и даже не съел.

\- Блядь, Сэм! - Дин бросил в него ключ. Уж лучше бы съел. - Вот дерьмо!

Он трахнул своего брата.

Дина закоротило, он даже не понимал, что именно ему сейчас нужно: сесть и подумать или наоборот - не думать совсем, а ехать куда-нибудь со скоростью сто миль в час, чтобы мысли даже не успевали формироваться в голове.

 

○ ○ ○

 

_За пять часов до этого._

Когда Сэм услышал, что за Дином захлопнулась дверь, то облегчённо съехал голой спиной по пожелтевшей пластиковой панели, закрывавшей стену ванной. Платье, которое он успел сдернуть с себя до того, как начался процесс обратного изменения тела, валялось рядом мятой белой кучкой в цветочек.

Получилось.

От до сих пор не отпустившего возбуждения - секса и адреналина, приправленных доброй толикой страха, - сердце гулко и торопливо стучало, отдаваясь куда-то в виски.

Или не получилось?

Стоило оно того или не стоило? Сэм не знал правильного ответа. Но если можно было бы отмотать обратно, он без сомнения попробовал ещё раз - Дин, к счастью, так ни о чём не догадался.

Сэм быстро принял душ, торопливо обтёрся - хотя спешить было некуда. Неприятные ощущения, когда суставы и мышцы выворачиваются, меняя тело, возвращая всё на место, постепенно проходили. Он лёг в комнате поперек большой кровати, которая ещё хранила их общий запах.

Перебирая обрывки событий, перемешанные в голове, как названия групп из Диновой коробки с кассетами, Сэм вспоминал последние несколько часов.

Дин, который без интереса скользит по нему, вернее, по Сэнди взглядом. Вот Дин уже очаровывает и соблазняет, неосознанно облизывая губы, сам не понимая, как это действует на других. Дин, который смотрит с удивленным восхищением. Момент, когда он кайфует от секса. Как нельзя было даже и хотеть, но Сэм позволил себе однажды...

Сколько он к этому шёл? Десять лет? Больше? Наверное, это можно было бы сделать лучше - более идеально, более продуманно. Точнее рассчитать время действия заклинания. Но Сэм не удержался - как только получил в руки последний кусочек, недостающую деталь - сделал то, что сделал.

Сэм помотал головой - испытывать чувство вины, пожалуй, уже поздно.

Он подтянул к себе подушку, на которой лежал Дин, уткнулся в неё носом, вдыхая до боли знакомый запах, и предсказуемо полез в трусы, снова вспоминая, как всё произошло, как круто было чувствовать Дина внутри...

И потом, несмотря на приятную истому во всем теле, в голову вдруг пришло чёткое понимание того, что всё это: попытки достать нужные для заклинания ингредиенты, нетерпеливое ожидание, что однажды всё получится - именно так, с Дином, - на самом деле ничего не решили.

Когда за окном начало светать, Сэм поднялся с кровати, вытащил припрятанный под ней пакет со своей одеждой, оделся, собрал вещи Сэнди и вышел.

Чтобы буквально через пару минут быть сбитым с ног Дином.

И когда тот, швырнув в Сэма ключом, развернулся и уехал, на Сэма накатило опустошение. Он постоял пару минут, пытаясь унять дрожь в руках, испытывая ощущение уже свершившейся катастрофически непоправимой ошибки.

Семь миль до того мотеля, в котором они с Дином остановились, Сэм преодолел пешком, специально загоняя себя после бессонной ночи: усталость притупляла чувство раздавливающегося в груди сердца. Вещи Сэнди он выбросил по пути в первый попавшийся мусорный бак - больше этот фокус с переодеванием не пройдет.

Дина в номере не оказалось, и Сэм не мог бы сказать, что по этому поводу чувствует - облегчение или тянущую неизбежность.  
Вот и всё.  
Он столько раз порывался уйти, и Дин столько раз возвращал его назад. Но только не сейчас. Не после того, что он сделал.

Сэм оставил ключ на столе, вышел из мотеля, щурясь на предательски яркое солнце. Так странно - пока они разбирались с ногицунэ, погода их тут не баловала - небо было затянуто серым, словно они были в туманном Сакраменто, а не в Бикон-Хиллс. Но именно сейчас солнце решило показаться во всей красе, слепя больные от бессонницы глаза. Словно выставляя Сэма напоказ перед самим собой: смотри, какой ты неправильный. Стоило переждать это время где-нибудь, где темно. И где наливают что-нибудь покрепче.

 

○ ○ ○

 

Дин вернулся после ланча, успев выжать полный бак, заправившись на подъезде к городу и пообедав в попавшемся по дороге кафе. Сэма в номере не оказалось. Это было предсказуемо. Блядь, предсказуемо, но все равно бесило.

Дин собрал свои вещи, в последний момент вспомнив про одиноко стоящую на раковине зубную щетку. И свалил из мотеля. Надо найти Сэмми и убраться подальше из этого города.

Сэм обнаружился в третьем по счету баре. Дин записал бы себе это в достижения - направление выбрано верно и весь город обыскивать не пришлось. Но для этого надо быть в нормальном состоянии. А не в ебически злом, как у него сейчас. Хотя нет, Дин уже подостыл и просто был полон холодной решимости.

Разглядеть в полумраке того самого, третьего по счету, бара долговязую фигуру, уныло нависавшую над деревянной поверхностью барной стойки, было не сложно. Перед Сэмом стояла бутылка. Возможно, не первая. Потому что Сэмми был пьян в стельку. До усрачки просто.

\- Вставай, - Дин был не злой, Дин был почти добрый. - Поехали.  
Сэм осоловело посмотрел на него. Он явно был не в состоянии сфокусировать взгляд или произнести что-то связное. Но даже в невысказанном вопросе было столько искреннего удивления, что Дина передернуло. Этот кретин уверен, что Дин уедет без него? Серьёзно?

\- Вставай, придурок. Хватит бухать, - Дин железной хваткой вцепился в воротник Сэма. Как ни странно, но заставить его встать на ноги удалось с первого раза. Дин убедился, что Сэм стоит, подхватил валявшийся на полу рюкзак, закидывая его себе на плечо, и подтолкнул Сэма в спину.  
\- Двигай.

На улице Дин обошёл машину, бросил на заднее сиденье рюкзак и потянул за ручку своей двери, собираясь сесть за руль, но увидел, что Сэм так и стоит, покачиваясь. Дин молча вернулся, открыл перед ним дверь, дождавшись, пока тот тяжело сложится на сидении, и захлопнул её, уже не надеясь на то, что брат сейчас способен на какие-то разумные действия.

Сэм отрубился сразу, как сел в Импалу - словно в нём вывернули предохранители, заставлявшие его держаться в сознании. Дин просто гнал машину вперед на север по пятому шоссе в сторону Орегона.  
Под утро они проехали Сакраменто, оставив его позади справа. И когда дорога ушла на запад, а постепенно светлеющее небо начало отражаться в зеркалах заднего вида, Дин понял, что теперь-то он точно хочет жрать.

Сэм не проснулся ни разу, даже когда Дин тормознул на небольшой заправке, чтобы взять себе кофе и сэндвич.

Дин отъехал подальше и нарочно вильнул на обочину, рассчитав так, чтобы Сэм стукнулся головой о боковое стекло и, наконец, проснулся. Тот похмельно застонал, тут же дёрнул ручку двери и чуть не вывалился из машины; было слышно, как его скрутило в рвотном спазме. Сэм помотал головой, выбрался наружу, на ходу расправляясь со штанами, ввинтился в сухие поросли высокой травы, которые начинались почти сразу от обочины.

Когда он стряхивал последние капли, в плечо больно прилетела небольшая бутылка с водой. Сэм сердито оглянулся и увидел, как Импала трогается с места. Внутри всё оборвалось. А потом, разрывая похмельное дурное состояние, в голове с фотографической точностью всплыло всё, начиная с синего джипа Стайлза, парня, одержимого ногицунэ.

Сэм чуть не сделал движение за машиной, но понял, что забыл застегнуть штаны.  
Блядь! Надо было специально вывезти его куда-то в чистое поле и там бросить?  
Всё-таки Дин умел быть жестоким засранцем.

Оставалось только нагнуться за бутылкой воды, "милостиво" оставленной ему на прощание. И на том спасибо.

Как выяснилось, Дин не уехал, остановил машину дальше, ярдах в пятнадцати от того места, где блевал Сэм. Вышел, картинно прислонился к багажнику и уставился на Сэма в упор.

\- Ну и что это за хуйня? - Дин скрестил руки, ожидая ответа. В этот момент он напоминал отца - когда тот начинал требовать от них двоих, ещё мелких, отчета.  
\- Я... - Сэм запнулся, но слов не было. Хотя казалось, что и так всё было понятно. Разве нет?  
\- С кем ты на этот раз связался, Сэмми? - жёстко поинтересовался Дин. - Демоны? Грёбаные ведьмы?  
\- Ты всё не так понимаешь, - помотал головой Сэм, поморщился и потёр виски.  
\- И как "так"? - Дин выделил последнее слово.  
\- Это не ведьмы.  
\- А что? Что на тебя нашло? - Дин на каждой фразе повышал голос, и Сэму казалось, что рядом с головой кто-то безжалостно роняет кирпичи на металл.  
\- Дин, это магия. Ничего дурного.  
\- Какая, блядь, магия?!  
\- Друидская, я всё давно рассчитал, ничего бы страшного не случилось.  
\- Как давно? - Дин поменялся в лице и даже осип в голосе.

Сэм силился сказать, он знал, но это слишком унизительно долго.

\- Лет с семнадцати, - в итоге ответил он и быстро пояснил: - Мы тогда были у Бобби, я нашел книгу, там заклинание...

Дин оторвался задницей от капота и повернулся вокруг своей оси - он злился; было видно, что он готов уйти прямо сейчас. Но они посреди дороги, и по логике уйти должен Сэм.

\- Ты больной? - снова начал Дин.

Сэма подкинуло.  
Какого черта?! Зачем Дину сейчас издеваться над ним, решил добить?

\- Да пшёл ты, - скомканно ругнулся Сэм и рванулся к машине, чтобы забрать с заднего сиденья рюкзак. И, не оглядываясь, двинул по шоссе дальше. Чёрт с ним, с Дином! Он опять слышал только себя и не хотел видеть то, что лежит прямо под носом. Как будто дело было только в ведьмах или демонах.

На шоссе в это время было пустынно. Разве что мимо проносились гружёные траки. Сэм упорно шёл вперед, не оглядываясь, зная, что Дин преследует его на машине. Как всегда. Словно они опять неудобно застряли друг в друге. Как детали паззла, сцепленные неправильными краями чьей-то кривой рукой.

Сэм надеялся, что долго идти не придется и кто-нибудь подберёт его. Но когда третья машина проехала мимо, не остановившись на призывно поднятую руку, Сэм ускорил шаг - так хотелось оторваться от едущей следом черной Импалы. Унизительно.

Вспомнилось, как однажды, когда они мотались по стране ещё с отцом, Сэм, которому было от силы лет восемь, пошёл ночью в лес один. Зачем ему это было нужно, Сэм уже и не помнил. Наверное, чтобы доказать отцу или Дину, что он не маленький, что справляется. Иногда это по-настоящему задалбывало его самого.

Но той ночью он лез через какие-то кусты, а когда выбрался из них, решил отлить. А чуть позже едва добрёл до мотеля - резко и нестерпимо начало жечь ладони и в паху. Как потом выяснилось, где-то там, в зарослях, попался ядовитый плющ. Сэму влетело за то, что он нарушил запрет отца, досталась своя доля подколок от Дина. И всё это время у него больно зудели припухшие язвы в тех самых местах, которые тогда и врачу-то показать было стыдно. И Сэм жалел, что попросил о помощи – наверное, стоило потерпеть, и оно прошло бы само.

Сейчас он снова чувствовал себя так же.

Старый минивэн остановился рядом, когда Сэм уже потерял надежду. Крепкий мужик в клетчатой рубашке дружелюбно прогудел:  
\- Могу подбросить до поворота на ферму.

Сэм радостно кивнул, открывая дверь, но тут Дин со своего расстояния, высунувшись из окна Импалы, заорал:  
\- Если ты сядешь, я, нахуй, блядь, разъебу эту колымагу!

\- Вот чёрт, - пробормотал Сэм. С Дина станется. Сэм виновато посмотрел на водителя: - Спасибо, - и закрыл дверь обратно.  
\- Долбаные педики, - недовольно ругнулся мужик, сразу растеряв всё своё дружелюбие.

Сэм отступил, и минивэн рванул так, словно водила боялся заразиться чем-нибудь эдаким.  
Импала остановилась прямо возле угрюмого Сэма. Дин молча ждал. Сэм вздохнул и сел на переднее сиденье. Ему на колени упала вторая бутылка еще прохладной воды.

 

○ ○ ○

 

Они не разговаривали до самого Орегона. Проехав Чико, врубились в хвост пробки из траков и простояли час, потом остановились на небольшой заправке, чтобы купить еды и передохнуть. Дин, пока дожидался Сэма, умудрился задремать. А когда его разбудил шум заезжающего на заправку грузовика, Сэма внутри не оказалось. Дин тревожно покрутил головой, но не успел даже выйти из машины, как Сэм, так же молча, открыл дверь, сел рядом и протянул Дину стакан с кофе и сэндвич в промасленной бумаге. Судя по тому, что кофе был едва теплый, Сэм не стал будить Дина и ждал, пока тот проснется сам.

Хорошо. По крайней мере, он не пытался больше сбежать. Но продолжал упорно молчать.

Сэм заговорил, только когда они проехали знак, указывающий границу штата.  
\- Что там?  
Дин, не отрывая взгляд от дороги, сказал:  
\- В бардачке сверху.  
Сэм пошарил и достал распечатку с заголовком: "Двойное самоубийство или двойная галлюцинация?"  
\- Думаешь, по нашей части? - спросил Сэм, когда дочитал заметку.  
\- Уверен, - откликнулся Дин.

В Мэдфорде народ оказался более подозрительным, чем в Бикон-Хиллс. Может быть, потому что повторяющиеся случаи явно одинаковых самоубийств были недостаточной причиной, чтобы взволновать город. Тогда как в Бикон Хиллс все устали от происходивших смертей и охотно помогали тем, кто брался решить проблему. Да и тамошний шериф оказался в курсе всяких сверхъестественных дел.

Тут дело оказалось нашумевшим, потому что покончил с собой сын одного из местных полицейских чинов. Но по этой же причине его быстро закрыли и корочки агентов ФБР в местном отделении полиции встретили неприветливо.  
Шериф Джефферсон, высокий костлявый мужик лет пятидесяти, недовольно посмотрел на предъявленные ему удостоверения и хмуро спросил:  
\- С каких пор такими делами занимаются федералы?  
\- Не первый случай за несколько лет, возможно, они как-то связаны? - Дин ещё до этого успел собрать всё, что удалось найти в интернете. За десять лет произошло семь случаев самоубийств и все по одной и той же схеме. До этого ничего подобного в городе не было.  
\- Как именно? - усмехнулся шериф. - Подростки влюбляются и иногда неудачно. Думают, что это трагедия всей их жизни, - он помрачнел. - Знаете, нам не очень-то нравится говорить об этом. У нас отличный начальник.  
\- Никто не думает, что отец мальчика в этом виноват. Там же был ещё кто-то? - Дин потряс перед лицом шерифа газетой недельной давности.  
\- Кто? А, вы об этом. Парни напились, и им почудилось. Второго тела так и не нашли, заявлений о том, что кто-то пропал, тоже не было.  
\- Посмертная записка?  
Шериф тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Была. Поэтому и закрыли дело.  
Дин кивнул и мягко попросил:  
\- Дайте нам посмотреть на материалы дела. И остальных таких же дел. Вы же признаете, что такое не в первый раз?  
Шериф сдался после того, как Дин прямо в лоб ему сказал:  
\- Вы же не хотите, чтобы такие случаи ещё повторялись?

Самоубийства действительно оказались почти одинаковыми - мальчики и девочки перед тем, как покончить с собой, писали в своем личном дневнике что-то вроде: "Я не могу больше жить без его/её любви. Мама, папа, простите". В пяти записях указывались имена тех самых жестокосердных возлюбленных. В двух конкретных имен не упоминалось, но достаточно было пролистать предыдущие страницы дневника и почитать остальные записи. Без сомнения, все эти самоубийства случились на почве несчастной любви. И с рокового моста безответно влюбленный прыгал в одном и том же месте - судя по тому, что тела, прибитые течением, находили где-то в одной точке.

В двух случаях были свидетели самоубийств - у третьего по счету, и у последнего - седьмого. И оба раза свидетелям казалось, что с моста прыгнули двое. Но оба раза второе тело так и не находили. Заявлений о том, что пропал кто-то похожий по описанию на парного самоубийцу, не поступало.

Дневники с предсмертными записками были разные - все в старомодном бумажном варианте: залепленные наклейками мишек, цветов или без всяких украшений, исписанные аккуратным почерком или небрежно. Все они были свидетельствами грустной драмы одиноких людей, отчаянно жаждущих любви. Даже если им и было лет по пятнадцать-семнадцать.

Дневника с предсмертной записью не оказалось только в одном случае - самом первом из череды самоубийств. Девочку-самоубийцу звали Эмили Квин.

На улице Дин спросил у Сэма:  
\- Что думаешь? - у него и самого были мысли на этот счет, но хотелось проломить стену молчания, которая за последние сутки выросла между ними.  
\- Всё очевидно, - пожал плечами Сэм. - Слишком просто. Призрак Эмили.  
\- Даже слишком просто, - задумчиво заметил Дин.  
\- Может быть, её старшая сестра окажется стервой и откажется выдать нам место, где её похоронили?  
\- Не слишком это всё и усложнит, - хмыкнул Дин.  
\- Тогда поеду на кладбище и поищу её могилу.

 

○ ○ ○

 

Старшая сестра Эмили Квин - Кристал - оказалась невысокой стройной блондинкой лет тридцати, живущей на северной окраине города в двухэтажном ухоженном доме с семьей: мужем и детьми. Разговор с ней вышел изматывающим. Дин не ожидал такого. 

Они с Сэмом всё рассчитали верно - действительно, девочка покончила с собой из-за того, что объект её любви предпочел другого человека. У Эмили тоже оказался дневник - бумажный, в красной тетради с твёрдой обложкой. Который старшая сестра так и не отдала полиции. Именно он, стянутый резинкой, лежал сейчас на переднем сиденье - там, где обычно сидел Сэм, - и привлекал взгляд Дина, не давая покоя хранящейся в нём историей.

Оставшись без родителей, сёстры воспитывались у родственников-опекунов. С детства были очень близки, и, по сути, Кристал заменила младшей всё - была матерью, сестрой, подругой и... возлюбленной.

"Я ничего не замечала..."  
"Она была для меня всем..."

Но когда Кристал вышла замуж и переехала в новый дом, сестра покончила с собой. Тело Эмили нашли ниже по течению реки от моста по Тейбл-Рок-роуд.

"Ей было всего семнадцать".

По записям в дневнике, оставленном сестрой в её комнате - как посмертное наказание - Кристал узнала, что всё это время Эмили была влюблена в неё, в свою старшую сестру. И после замужества той решила, что её любовь полностью безответна.

"Я только одно не могу понять, как я могла быть настолько слепа, что ничего не замечала? Как я вообще могла пропустить такое? Оно же было перед глазами всегда! Я это видела. Видела! Я потом уже поняла, что это было очевидно. Но не хотела признавать, наверное".

Не суметь провести аналогию можно было только опять зарыв голову в песок. Но растрепанная красная тетрадь, оттягивающая на себя внимание, не позволяла этого сделать. 

Дин подавил в себе желание побиться о руль головой. Блядь.

"- Как давно?  
\- Лет с семнадцати. Мы тогда были у Бобби, я нашел книгу, там заклинание..."

 

○ ○ ○

 

Дин припарковался у мотеля и поднялся в комнату. Сэм уже был там - он ещё пару часов назад отправил Дину сообщение: "Нашёл, еду в мотель".  
Он сидел за ноутом, уткнувшись в экран.  
\- Что делаешь?  
\- Мы же тут не задержимся, - пробормотал Сэм. - Смотрю, куда двинемся дальше.  
\- Портленд?  
\- Возможно.

Дин прямо в одежде лёг на кровать и начал рассматривать Сэма.

\- Что? - удивленно спросил тот через какое-то время, бросив быстрый взгляд.  
\- Ничего, - Дин помотал головой.  
\- Там был дневник?  
\- Был, как мы и думали. Я забрал его.  
\- Хорошо, - рассеянно откликнулся Сэм, снова утыкаясь в экран.

"Не замечать гору можно только находясь на ней".  
Вот Дин и не видел. Все эти годы.  
Теперь же он не мог удержать поток воспоминаний. Их юность, совместная охота - вся жизнь теперь виделась под другим углом.

 

○ ○ ○

 

Могила находилась где-то в середине кладбища - это было им на руку, меньше шансов, что появится какой-нибудь поздний непуганый прохожий.  
Они в привычно дружном темпе раскопали могилу, поддели крышку гроба, которая отошла неожиданно легко, открывая белеющие внутри кости. Сэм рассыпал на останки соль, Дин плеснул сверху горючей жидкостью, щёлкнул зажигалкой и сказал:  
\- Дневник. Брось туда же.  
Сэм растеряно похлопал себя по карманам:  
\- Забыл в машине. Сейчас принесу, - он поймал брошенные Дином ключи и торопливо ушёл к Импале.

Отсчитав несколько минут, Дин обеспокоенно оглянулся в ту сторону, откуда должен был подойти Сэм, и увидел его почти бегущего к могиле. Не стал дожидаться, бросил подожжённую спичку в гроб. Внутри занялся огонь, и тут в воздухе резко похолодало. 

\- Сзади! - заорал Дин, увидев расплывающийся силуэт призрака.

Сэм, не оглядываясь, ускорился, на ходу швырнул Дину дневник.  
Дух напал: Сэм как-то неловко повалился на землю, его протащило десяток ярдов и швырнуло на каменный постамент одного из надгробий.

Дин бросил дневник в горящий гроб, и красная обложка стремительно начала чернеть и съеживаться. Дух зло заверещал на высокой ноте и вспыхнул распадающимся облачком искр.

Дин бросился к Сэму, который, кряхтя, пытался подняться с земли.  
\- Ты цел?  
\- Кажется, - простонал Сэм. - Жить буду.  
Дин кивнул, протянул руку, чтобы помочь, но тот несогласно помотал головой.  
\- Посижу лучше, пока догорит.

Догорело быстро, они торопливо зарыли могилу, убирая следы своего "вандализма". Уже в машине Дин уточнил ещё раз:  
\- Ты как?  
\- Нормально, - отозвался Сэм. - Даже штаны не порвал.

 

○ ○ ○

 

Сразу от кладбища они выехали в сторону Портленда - если всё пойдет нормально, они смогут быть там в середине следующего дня.

Сэм всю дорогу заметно маялся, пытаясь поудобнее уложить правую ногу. Но как только замечал, что Дин смотрит на него, то тут же старательно делал вид, что всё в порядке. Дин только покачал головой, но спрашивать ничего не стал - они всё равно пару дней просто отдохнут. Никакого дела в Портленде не нашлось, и сейчас это было к лучшему.

На другой день днём они отоспались в мотеле, но Сэм отказался вечером пойти с Дином в бар, сказав, что посидит поищет какую-нибудь информацию. Дин ушёл один, удачно поиграл в пул, даже сумел заработать пару сотен, поэтому вернулся домой в отличном настроении. Сэм так и не лег спать, сидел, щуря глаза в экран, с вытянутой на ещё одном стуле правой ногой.  
\- Ты ел?  
\- А? Нет, не хочу, - Сэм неосознанно потрогал колено, словно пытался успокоить боль. Так, скорее всего, и было.  
\- Давай посмотрю ногу, - предложил Дин, перед тем как уйти в душ.  
\- Не надо, - откликнулся Сэм, так и не оторвавшись от ноутбука.  
\- Тогда сходи к врачу.  
Сэм медленно поднял убийственный взгляд:  
\- Я же сказал, что всё в порядке.

Дин пожал плечами, игнорируя недовольство. Ладно, Сэмми - большой мальчик, справится и сам. Хотя, может, и не справится - иногда он был слишком упрямым засранцем. В любом случае, до утра это могло подождать.

 

○ ○ ○

 

Когда Дин проснулся, Сэм ещё спал. Он выглядел болезненно-измученно, словно полночи не мог заснуть и только под утро забылся. По разворошенной сумке было понятно, что ночью он искал обезболивающее.  
Дин тихо собрался и ушёл, купил еды, заглянул в аптеку, будучи уверенным, что всё равно убедит Сэма, чтобы тот позволил осмотреть его ногу - для обычного ушиба это выглядело уже нетипично.

В комнате Сэма не оказалось.

\- Я вернулся, - крикнул Дин.  
\- Хорошо, - откликнулся Сэм из ванной. 

Что он там делал? Шума воды не слышно, ничего такого - Сэм просто сидел внутри. И Дин, словно по наитию, толкнул дверь в ванну, чтобы наткнуться на недовольно-растерянный взгляд брата. Тот сидел на крышке унитаза в одних трусах, пытаясь перевязать ногу. Над коленом на половину бедра расползлась почти чёрная гематома. Дин моргнул и понял, что ещё было не так - ноги Сэма были бритыми, без привычной поросли тёмных волос.

Дин зашёл и опустился на пол перед Сэмом.  
\- Я посмотрю.

Он размотал хвост бинта - колено распухло и было горячим на ощупь. Сэм шумно выдохнул в ответ на прикосновение.

\- Надо намазать, - Дин приподнялся, опираясь на раковину, чтобы встать. И тут словно увидел Сэма целиком: плотные мышцы, накачанная грудь, нервно подвижные пальцы; уловил тот самый тёплый запах, который казался таким естественным и правильным тогда, с Сэнди - надо же, почти не изменился. И взгляд - шальной, чёрный от расползшегося по радужке зрачка. Дина как опалило, он дрогнул, перенимая внутреннюю дрожь. Сэм моргнул и отвернулся, сдаваясь. 

\- Принесу мазь, - произнёс Дин, чтобы хоть что-то сказать. И вышел из ванной.

У него явно поехала крыша. У них обоих. Хотя, когда они вообще могли похвастаться своей нормальностью?

Сэм, видимо, действительно сдался в своих попытках выстраивать границы между ними. Потому что не стал отбирать пахнущую травой мазь у Дина со словами "Я сам". Сидел и ждал в той же позе, не пытаясь уже бинтовать ногу.  
Дин снова опустился на пол рядом с ним, осторожно и бережно втёр мазь в колено, стараясь не причинять лишней боли. Зафиксировал бинтом, чтобы поддерживать надорванные, судя по всему, связки, но не пережимать ток крови. А потом не удержался и воровато провёл ладонью по плотной икре вверх. И ещё раз ощупал повязку - словно проверял. С ума сойти! 

Кого он сейчас пытается обмануть?

Не то чтобы ему не попадались раньше женщины, которые брили ноги, а потом волоски на них колко отрастали и шершаво щекотали ладонь, но сейчас это было странно. Словно Сэм оказался беззащитным и открытым перед ним - с этими бритыми для перевоплощения ногами, - позволил себе показаться в самом больном и уязвимом, а потом захлопнулся в раковину, словно моллюск.

Дин, старясь не встречаться с Сэмом взглядом, поднялся и бодро сказал:  
\- Готово. До кровати довести?  
\- Спасибо, - глухо ответил Сэм. - Сам дойду.

Сэм не стал одеваться полностью, хотя футболку всё-таки натянул. Дин принес ему в постель булочки и кофе, поймал удивленно-подозрительный взгляд, а потом получил хриплое:  
\- Спасибо.

Дин завалился на кровать и щелкнул пультом, включая телевизор. В конце концов, они могли просто остаться в номере и немного отдохнуть. Оба.

День оказался длинным, но не утомительным в своём неспешном безделье. Сэм сначала отлеживался, потом всё-таки встал в туалет, ушёл в небольшую кухоньку, погремел там, делая себе ещё кофе. Потом засел с кружкой у ноутбука, открыто уже устроив больную ногу на второй стул.

Дин бездумно пялился в телевизор, время от времени бросая взгляд на брата, когда тот оказывался в поле зрения. Высоченный, натренированный в охотах, но, несмотря на вынужденную неуклюжесть, всё равно легкий в движениях. Он маячил перед глазами, невольно наталкивая на мысль: "И так он жил всё это время? Так же следил взглядом, смотрел? Потом прятал это внутри. Сдерживался".

"У меня красивый брат", - самодовольно поздравил себя Дин. И снова уставился в экран, где потерявший былую привлекательность Доктор Секси задирал ноги в очередной попытке кого-то соблазнить. 

К вечеру ленивое безделье, приправленное нарастающим беспокойством, всё-таки поднадоело, и Дин поднялся, чтобы сходить ещё раз в бар - может быть, удастся повторить вчерашнее и подзаработать ещё.

\- Прогуляюсь.  
\- Давай, - откликнулся Сэм.

Дин стремительно оделся и подошёл к Сэму.  
\- Как нога?  
\- Нормально, - дёрнулся тот и посмотрел снизу вверх. Взгляд у него снова был какой-то загнанный.  
У Дина ещё сильнее заныло внутри от неправильности происходящего - его Сэмми не должен быть таким, Дин не должен и не хочет этого видеть.

\- Как ты с этим живешь? - вырвался обрывок мысли.

Удивлённое недоумение отразилось на лице Сэма. Тот явно понял, к чему относился вопрос. Хотя Дин и не ждал на него ответа.

День для игры оказался не настолько удачным, как накануне. Но Дин всё равно остался в плюсе. Поэтому настроение было нормальным. Он немного выпил, ещё и прихватил бутылку, чтобы взять с собой в номер, но засиживаться в баре не стал - пошёл в мотель, к Сэму.

Сэм перебрался с ноутбуком на кровать, полулежал, что-то там читая. Но когда Дин вернулся, подтянулся на руках, сел и накинул на голые ноги одеяло. Дину хотелось поржать над этой попыткой сделать вид, что они ни разу не видели друг друга раздетыми, но он воздержался. Открыл бутылку, плеснул себе виски в стакан. И прикладывался к нему, пока курсировал между кроватью и ванной.

Они легли спать одновременно. Мотель находился на тихой и неосвещенной улице, но свет фар редко проезжавших мимо машин время от времени скользил по стене и потолку.

Дин ворочался, понимая, что не может уснуть - дел и нормальной активности почти не было, зато непривычно много оказалось мыслей в голове - слишком много. Так заморачиваться Дин не привык. Сэм тихо дышал на соседней кровати, но Дин был уверен, что он тоже не спит. В голову лезли картинки из того их раза с Сэнди. 

Чёрт! 

Думал же ещё, что надо бы снять кого-то, чтобы потрахаться. Но из солидарности с братом, который мается с больной ногой, поехал ночевать в мотель. Или не только из солидарности, если уж быть совсем честным.

Сэнди снова всплыла в голове, теперь Дин видел в ней такие знакомые черты. Как он тогда это проморгал? Она же была точной копией Сэма. В женских тряпках только и с сиськами.  
И Дин разорвал тишину:

\- Тебе понравилось целоваться со мной?

Неожиданные слова словно ударили под дых. Сэм даже задержал на несколько мгновений дыхание. Не отвечать же в самом деле на такие вопросы.

\- Ты не спишь, - не успокоился Дин  
\- Нам обязательно об этом говорить? - недовольно спросил Сэм.

Дин лежал молча какое-то время, потом признался:  
\- Я думаю об этом.

\- Бывает, - ровно ответил Сэм.

\- Тебе понравилось со мной трахаться?

Сэм снова промолчал, невольно комкая одеяло и хмурясь.

\- Она была не в моем вкусе.  
\- Я в курсе, - устало ответил Сэм.  
\- Но мне понравилось трахаться с тобой.

Сэм молчал и, казалось, даже забыл дышать в попытке никак не реагировать на слова Дина. Он это что, серьёзно?

\- Тебе нравится мой член?

Блядь! 

Сэм тяжело вздохнул. И заговорил, обречённо вываливая потоком слова:  
\- Дин, что ты от меня сейчас хочешь? Да, мне понравилось трахаться с тобой. Да, я этого хотел... Я знал, что этого никогда не будет, но я хотел. И я знаю, что это ненормально. И что налажал - тоже знаю. И да, мне нравится твой член, и целоваться с тобой, и всё остальное тоже, - Сэм запнулся, глухо прокашлялся, помолчал и тускло добавил: - Теперь ты доволен?

\- Я хочу это повторить, - ответил Дин.

Сердце Сэма гулко стучало, заполняя своим стуком, кажется, уже всю комнату. Наверное, Дину слышно, как оно бухает у него в груди. Сэм не сделал ни одного движения, в оцепенении наблюдая, как Дин встает и тёмным силуэтом возвышается возле кровати. Очередная машина, проехав, выхватила блеском фар его лицо, скользнула светлой полосой от плеч к паху.

Дин что, возбужден? Или Сэму это только показалось?

Дин постоял несколько мгновений, потом качнулся и отошёл к столу. Было слышно, как булькает наливаемая в стакан жидкость. Потом как Дин шумно пьет. Сэм приподнялся на локтях, пытаясь присмотреться, понять, что это сейчас было.

Что, блядь, такое это было?

Но Дин с громким стуком поставил стакан на стол и вернулся к кровати Сэма. Сэм ожидал каких-то слов, но Дин сдёрнул с него одеяло и, не дожидаясь возмущений, оседлал бёдра - раненую ногу прострелило болью. Сэм невольно вскрикнул, Дин наклонился и поцеловал, словно запечатывая стон своим поцелуем. Его рот пах мёдом и тмином, и с губ ещё не ушёл алкогольный привкус. Сэм слизнул его, одуревая от происходящего.

\- Сэмми, - глухо зашептал Дин. - Я хочу это повторить. Ты как?

Сэм только сглотнул пересохшим горлом, не зная, что сказать. Похоже, он это серьёзно. Дин был странный весь день. Или даже ещё с того момента, когда они уехали из Мэдфорда. Но Сэм этого старался не замечать.

\- Эй, - тихо позвал Дин. - Ответь что-нибудь. Ты не хочешь?  
\- Хочу, - кивнул Сэм. И Дин снова наклонился и поцеловал, неосторожно царапнув зубами по губе. Потом взял Сэма руками за лицо и начал целовать бережнее, повалил на подушку, не отпуская.

Дин был тяжёлым, давил на живот, сжимал коленями бока, так, что тянуло вниз кожу. Он чувствовался так живо, а Сэм не знал, куда девать руки, никак не мог принять происходящее. Казался себе бревном. Потом всё-таки осмелился положить руки Дину на бёдра, по-новому ощущая брата.

Тот притёрся задницей, обозначая своё возбуждение, упираясь яйцами прямо в Сэмов член, неловко зажатый между телами. Но Сэм всё еще медлил, не решаясь, невесомо поглаживая бугорки старых шрамов.

\- Ты точно готов? - Дин сфокусировал взгляд в темноте. Сэм кивнул. - Тогда не тормози.

Дин дёрнул из-под себя футболку Сэма, оголяя живот, пробрался в трусы. Мазнул пальцами по скользкой головке, чертыхнулся, перехватил удобнее и сжал, выдавив из брата стон.  
Сэм поддел трусы Дина со стороны паха, ткнулся во влажную складку кожи, пружинистые волоски - не дальше. Не добраться до члена.

\- Дин, - Сэм заёрзал, спихивая его с себя, нога отозвалась болью. Пришлось замереть, переждать.

Дин всё понял и сам подвинулся в сторону. Но всё равно они возились как в спальном мешке - и тесно, и жарко, и не разлепиться. Сэм сбросил с себя уже мокрую футболку и рухнул на спину переждать секунду.

Дин наклонился за поцелуем, одновременно обхватывая сильной рукой член.

Как же это охренительно хорошо.

\- Хорошо, - выдохнул Сэм, поворачиваясь на бок, давая Дину притиснуться сзади.

Дин гладил его по стриженому лобку, потом провел по бедру, скользнул к заднице и помедлил:  
\- Можно?

"Конечно, можно, всё можно", - хотел сказать Сэм, но не решился на такую откровенность. Только кивнул, зная, что брат поймет, и отодвинул ногу, укладывая её на прохладный край, чтобы не болела. Расслабился.  
Он чувствовал тёплый живот с щекочущими волосками, прижавшийся к пояснице, дыхание Дина на своем затылке, на шее, когда тот неспешно водил носом и целовал. Его руки были везде, разминая, узнавая. Дин делал с ним что-то невероятное, о чём даже не мечталось. И, похоже, никуда не торопился. Он лениво прохаживался раскрытой пятерней по заднице, вдоль половинок, растирал свою смазку по бедрам, наверняка кололся об отрастающую щетину, но продолжал мазать головкой по промежности и не пытался нетерпеливо засадить, как это делал, когда был с Сэнди.

Сэм уже загнанно дышал и потел, вдыхая травяной запах от намокающей повязки на колене. Когда Дин наконец-то дотронулся до расслабленного отверстия и, не встретив сопротивления, погрузил палец на фалангу, Сэм, заждавшийся этого, простонал удивленное: "О-о-о?" - и попытался задержать ускользающий палец. Но Дин теперь только кружил у входа, надавливая, но не проникая. Он мял и разглаживал края, собирая смазку со своего члена и не дотрагиваясь до Сэмова.

Сэм так и хотел спросить, мстит ли Дин за тот раз, что не успел кончить, или это так теперь будет всегда?  
Всегда?  
Испугавшись своих мыслей, Сэм вскинулся, Дин отдёрнул руку и потерянным голосом хрипло спросил:  
\- Что?

\- Дин, - прочистил горло Сэм. - Это ведь не акция милосердия или усмирение больных и буйных?

\- Мы будем говорить об этом сейчас? - вернул Дин вопрос и толкнулся членом в бедро, сам ощутимо задрожал. Но всё же продолжил: - Не акция, не глупи.

Он взял Сэма за челюсть и, неосторожно сминая щёки и губы, повернул его лицо к себе.  
\- Ты этого хотел. Теперь и я знаю, что это такое.  
Дин надавил на плечо, понукая Сэма перевернуться, постарался устроиться на груди и перекинул ногу через бедро, но кровать заматерилась пружинами. 

\- Сэм, я как никогда серьезен. Ты мой брат, а я не могу быть теперь другим. Если ты такой, то и я такой же, - Дин усмехнулся от своей пафосности, которую ощутил даже любящий многословие Сэм. - Надеюсь, Саманта, теперь ты заткнешься, и мы продолжим.

Сэм улыбнулся, сам притянул Дина за затылок и не отпускал, пока Дин не сдался и не позволил вести в поцелуе, навалившись всем весом.

\- Чёрт.  
\- Ну что, опять? Нога?  
Сэм кивнул.  
\- Давай, как были. Я сейчас.

Дин скатился с кровати и, сшибая углы, пошел шарить в джинсах - в поисках резинок, подумал Сэм.  
Чёрт, - он провел ладонями по лицу, - они всё-таки делают это.

Дин вернулся, Сэм сразу сдвинулся, чтобы тот смог удобно лечь. Узкая кровать была тесна для манёвров, и Дин притёрся горячим телом, обволакивая, возбуждая и одновременно успокаивая. Сэм, кажется, никогда не чувствовал себя настолько расслабленным. Ему было можно. И он старался вписать Дина в себя, позволить тому проникнуть, вплавиться, чтобы быть совсем вместе.

Дин елозил ступнями о Сэмовы колючие лодыжки и никак не мог насытить своё извращение, ему дико нравилось, что можно, что точно можно по-всякому, что Сэм разрешит, впустит в себя в любом виде. И от этого всё-таки срывало крышу. Так давно устоявшееся внутри Дина "моё" по отношению к брату оказалось стопроцентным. Сэм не только в мыслях был его, но и сам, оказывается, этого хотел. 

Кожа у Сэма была мокрой от пота, пальцы скользили по ней легко; Дин собирал губами влагу с привкусом соли, гладил широко по спине, позвонки почти не прощупывались из-за плотных мышц, но Сэм клонил голову вперёд, беззащитно, подставляя холку. И Дин прикусывал натянутую кожу, оставляя слабые следы. До странного некуда было торопиться - у них ночь впереди. 

Сэм раскрывался, сдвигая больную ногу вперед, давая трогать себя, Дин растирал мягкую, легко поддающуюся дырку пальцами, притирался членом, приставлял головку ко входу, надавливал, потом отступал снова. Сэм толчками выдыхал воздух после каждого ложного проникновения, заметно вздрагивал, мотал головой по подушке.

\- Что ты тянешь? Давай, - не выдержал Сэм, когда Дин снова подразнил его, а потом опять начал гладить задницу, бедра, цепляя эластичный край повязки. Сэм облизал пальцы, завел руку назад, смазал и без того скользкий вход, попутно ловя член Дина и пытаясь его направить.  
\- Ничего не нашел, - пояснил Дин и сунул член между бёдер Сэма, прижав животом его ладонь. - Давай так.  
Он дал понять, что не собирается сегодня трахать его по полной.

\- Дин, - выдохнул Сэм, обнимая подушку. Уже ни о чём не просил, весь разморенный истомой, послушно принимающий то, что ему дает сейчас брат.  
Дин проезжался членом по промежности, вдавливал его между мышц сильных ног, слушая тихие Сэмовы стоны, похожие на слабый скулеж. Он обнимал, покачивая их обоих, словно на волнах. Туда, сюда. 

Сэм накрыл свой член ладонью, позволяя Дину задавать темп. Дин толкнулся ещё раз, шло плавно, головка проскочила внутрь - оба замерли - но дальше вводить не стал. Вынул член и заменил его пальцами, опять надавливая и не проникая. Он повторял это несколько раз, сводя себя и Сэма с ума. 

Потом Дин дотянулся до члена Сэма, огладил головку, потёр под ней по уздечке, так же не торопясь. Сэм словно потерялся, куда ему толкаться - в кулак, который отдрачивать не спешил, а осторожно ласкал - по самым чувствительным местам, так остро - но не кончить. Или назад - позволить, попросить, дать заполнить себя.

Возбуждение уже не скапливалось в члене, оно расползалось по всему телу, медленно плавило изнутри. Дин пытался его собрать, чтобы дать уже кончить обоим. Он сперва в неспешном, а потом нарастающем ритме вбивался между горячими бедрами, дрочил Сэму и тяжело дышал, уткнувшись лбом в мокрое плечо, и слушал тихие вибрирующие стоны брата.

Балансируя на грани, Дин подловил момент, когда Сэм начал напрягать ноги и задерживать дыхание, как делал это ещё с детства, когда втихаря дрочил - чёрт побери, Дин знал же, Дин помнил всё это! - и резко толкнулся пару раз, подгоняя Сэма и себя к оргазму. Сэм кончил тихо, излился вслед за Дином ему в кулак и обмяк, растекся под ним. Только сердце ощутимо билось в грудной клетке, когда как Диново стучало в ушах, никак не давая тому обрести слух.

Сэм поднялся только через пару минут. Бёдра и живот были в сперме - в своей и брата. Расслабленные мышцы разом превратились в желе, забыли, как надо сокращаться. И он на трясущихся ногах доковылял до ванной, умылся, попил воды и увидел своё отражение в зеркале - растрёпанные волосы, шальной взгляд, красные пятна на плечах и шее, искусанные губы. 

И тут вдруг понял, что больше не надо ничего скрывать. Всё честно и взаимно. Он улыбнулся себе во весь рот. Нереально. Это случилось. Хотелось смеяться, но сил после секса не было. 

Сэм вышел из ванной, оставив на раковине ком снятого с ноги бинта. Дин так и заснул на разворошенной кровати Сэма, не обращая внимания на сбившиеся простыни, раскинулся расслабленный, почти улыбающийся в свете белеющего за окном неба. Сэм не стал его будить, лег на вторую кровать - прохладную, сухую, с запахом Дина на подушке - и отрубился сразу.

 

○ ○ ○

 

Дин проснулся раньше. Просто открыл глаза в потолок и увидел, что солнечный свет заливал комнату, как бы говоря: день будет хорошим. Он потянулся, посмотрел на Сэма, тот свернулся калачиком - огромным таким, не под эту кровать. И спал расслабленно, приоткрыв рот. Словно в детстве, пятилетний, когда они иногда оседали на одном месте на месяц или больше, и жизнь в это время казалась налаженной и спокойной.

Дин уехал на машине за пару кварталов, купить круассанов, булочек - чего-нибудь свежего, мягкого, пахнущего ванилью и сладким. 

"Размяк", - подумалось тут. 

Дин вспомнил недели, месяцы, годы до этого, как они мотались по всей стране, выслеживали, охотились, убивали, рисковали собой и друг другом. 

Похуй, живем сегодня. Если есть повод для счастья, его надо использовать.

Этот настрой словно снизил градус пафоса. Дин нашёл и хорошую пекарню, заполненную духом свежей выпечки, и хороший кофе нашёл, и даже не отказал себе в пироге.

А вернувшись в номер, наткнулся на настороженный взгляд Сэма. 

Чего он себе там успел накрутить?

\- Всё нормально? - спросил Дин, выставляя на стол купленное. - Как нога?

Сэм сунулся носом в бумажные пакеты и сразу заметно успокоился, перестал держать оборону. Потом вдруг подобрался, посмотрел на Дина хулиганским взглядом и...

"Блядь, Саманта, молчи лучше!" - мысленно взмолился Дин. Кто из них подставился вчера больше и больше открылся? Дин полную жизнь гонялся за монстрами, а половину её за Сэмом - возвращая его каждый раз себе. Потому что охотиться вместе лучше? Поэтому тоже, но ещё и потому что "моё". 

Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не порти момент! 

Сэм эти вопли услышать не мог, но понял правильно. С улыбкой сказал только:  
\- Два пирога, Дин?

Они позавтракали, почти не разговаривая. Днём Дин снова пялился в телевизор - твёрдо решил, что ноге Сэма нужен ещё день покоя, и уедут они вечером. Сэм что-то там читал. Но весь день было чувство, что утреннее солнце, заглянув в комнату, а потом двинувшись дальше, словно оставило им тёплое золотое свечение.

"Один такой день, всего один", - думал Дин.

Вечером они быстро собрались, планируя ехать на север. Может, заедут по пути в Абердин - мелькнули новости, что там что-то странное.

\- Хочешь повести? - Дин кинул ключи Сэму, тот поймал их и укоризненно посмотрел в ответ.  
\- Хочу. Но не могу.  
Дин смешался, подхватывая брошенные обратно ключи.  
\- Спасибо, - солнечно улыбнулся ему Сэм. – Может, завтра?

Дин ничего не ответил. Может быть, и завтра.  
Завтра же у них снова будет день, когда они смогут жить "сегодня".


End file.
